Lost in the Shadows
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: It's Vincent's turn for a songfic. It's from "Lost in the Shadows", a thoroughly freaky song! Read, maybe you'll even enjoy. ~.^


Usual disclaimers apply. This is a songfic for Vincent, using the song "Lost in the Shadows", written by Lou Gramm and used in the movie "Lost Boys". I know the movie and song have to do with Vampires, but I didn't mean to imply that Vincent is a vampire; I just feel that the dark flow of the song fits quite nicely with his persona. I hope you enjoy! Song lyrics in the weird font, bold, and italics. By the way... the one lyric phrase marked (?) was the one I couldn't decipher.. 

~*

__

{Chorus}

Say hello to the night,

Lost in the shadows.

Say hello to the night,

Lost in the lonliness.

[Scene: A younger Vincent, dressed in his dark Turk suit, leans heavily against a wall, deeply hidden in the shadows, in the large Shinra building cafeteria. He watches Lucrecia tentativly from the corner of his eye, yearning to go over to her. But he decides it against. He knows she is no longer his; she is Hojo's now, and he will get revenge for that. His arms are crossed over his chest, and he closes his eyes, sighing. Lucrecia, in her pristine lab coat, quickly sips the remainder of her drink, unaware.]

__

Say hello to the night.

Lost in the shadows,

No-one knows.

[Scene: Vincent walks down the eerily creaking stairs to the basement of the Shinra mansion. His gun placed confidently in the holster at his side, he fears none of gruesome bats that seem to overpopulate the place. The young man slowly opens the door to the basement library, curious as to what has been going on in the large room. He steps in, shadowed eyes locking onto Hojo's. He narrows his brows, uttering a brief snarl at his rival. His expression is shocked, though, as Hojo pulls a gun and uncaringly shoots him.]

__

I can't wait,

I can't wait, no.

When I see a little light, 

In the shadows.

[Scene: Vincent is lying still in the murky coffin that he had declared his resting place, the place in which he has decided he must be pay and be punished for his sins. Cloud and two other people use the hidden key to the door, awakening the slumbering form from his frightful nightmares as a creature of the dead. They talk for a while, and Vincent eventually agrees to join Cloud... If he is allowed to take see Hojo once again.]

__

One must hide,

When the sun gets higher. 

I don't know what this madness means.

[Scene: Cloud and Vincent silently enter Lucrecia's waterfall. The past is mournfully told and Vincent tells a sorrowful lie to his once beloved. They turn to leave, the dark gunslinger feeling alternatively relieved and troubled.]

__

Here comes the night,

The bedroom shadows. 

Candlelight, I don't know where it's coming from.

But I keep moving on, 

Until the darkest thought makes me 

Want to try these wings.

[Scene: Final battle with Hojo. Vincent grunts, clenching his teeth and sharply aims his cold gun, internally sickened by Hojo's sadistic ways. He pulls the trigger, two deadly bullets flying straight and true into the mutated flesh of Hojo's. The monster merely laughs, and Vincent feels his limit breaking as he temporarily lets go of his humanity to turn into a beast himself.]

__

{Repeat Chorus}

Lonliness pours over you.

Emptiness can pull you through.

Go to sleep with the light on. 

I can't wait for this feeling to free me.

[Scene: Hojo is dead. Only his and Lucrecia's proginy still freely roams the pained planet, only Sephiroth wishes of the great harm to come to the planet. Vincent stands at the edge of the Northern Crater as he watches Cloud go down into it, awaiting his turn. The icey wind blows harsh and shrilly. Vincent knows that it is Jenova controlling Sephiroth now, that Jenova is the key to the evil being unmasked. But Sephiroth is the link to Jenova. So he must die. For the sake of the planet and for the sake of Vincent's soul.]

__

Wind blows hard,

But it doesn't matter. 

When the sun goes down,

Nothing else matters.

Like a lioness with the nine lives,(?}

I will wait outside her window tonight.

{Repeat Chorus 2x}

[Scene: Vincent watches from the deck of the Highwind. He watches the bright, soulful bursts of energy from the Lifestream pour forward from the planet, and he watches as the delicate strands of life intertwine together to soar forth, creating a seemingly fragile protection. The others watch in awe as the dark man watches with wisdom.]

__

Lonliness pours over you.

Emptiness can pull you through. 

Go to sleep with the light on. 

I can't wait for this feeling to free me.

{Repeat Chorus}

[Scene: Vincent stands outside of Nibelheim. Or, rather, he stands outside of the charred remains of the town. Sephiroth is dead; his illusion no longer remains to haunt the souls of the town. The gunslinger contemplates returning to his eerie coffing, he ponders finishing the punishment Hojo and himself bestowed. Vincent tilts his head down to look at the metal claw in the place of his hand, and inky locks of black hair fall in front of his garnet eyes. He sighs, not knowing what to do.]

__

~end~

~*

Ugh, I hate myself for ending there. I wanted to make Vinnie's songfic huge, wonderous, and spectacular.. but it ain't, is it? *Sweatdrops* *Sighs* Argh.. *Whimpers* I didn't know what to do! *Glomps Vinnie* Well, my next songfic tha's gonna be out is one for Yuffie. It's on "Stronger", by Britney Spears. 

Oi.. Arigatou, Ray-chan, Tilly-chan, and Q-chan. You've listened to my blabber about all of these. ^_^

Oh yeah.. pwease review? Pwease? Or email me at least, tellin' me how much it sucked. vv;; [ShinigamiKitten@yahoo.com][1]. 

Peach!

~Auto-chan, 3/4/01 

   [1]: mailto:ShinigamiKitten@yahoo.com



End file.
